Because Of Her
by mistress draculess
Summary: Read the A/N to understand. Abby x Kid Rot. One-shot. For WolfieStar. Rewritten on 12/24/2012.


**A/N: Rewritten. Picks up right where "King of Rottingham Forest" left off.**

* * *

Kid Rot, formerly known as Chester, grasped the leaf that floated into his hand. The leaf rotted away into the boy's hand. Kid Rot stared at the hideous green water that was around him. It was disgusting, and it was his own rot that had been mixed into the water. After a while, he swam to the other side of the mountain. When he got there, he sat down on a boulder. It wasn't the most comfortable rock, but he wasn't worried about that. There was no way to describe how he felt at the moment. A simple way of putting it was to say that he had feelings of guilt and despair. All he wanted to do was show Abby his true feelings...how much he cared about her and how much he wanted her to love him just as much as he loved her. But, he tried too hard, causing her to almost hate him. Actually, he was pretty sure that she already did. But, maybe, just maybe, she still had feelings for him...

A faint noise was heard in the distance. Kid Rot stood up and walked along the rocks until he found where and who the noise was coming from. It was Abby, sobbing. Kid Rot looked around in confusion, his thoughts running wild. He didn't know what to do, but he had to do something. He couldn't stand to hear it. He couldn't bear to listen to the sound of the girl he loved crying. He knew he should do something. But, he also knew that Abby didn't want to see him. Not after all that he had done to her. At this point, he didn't know whether to walk away and bare the pain, or ask her what was wrong. Either way, he'd regret it.

He walked towards her, and suddenly the thought of turning back and running away crossed his mind. It was too late for that now. Abby turned around slowly. By the look on her face, Kid could tell that she was shocked. Her light blue eyes were wide and watery. Her soft, cherry blossom pink lips trembled. Her tears that had nearly stopped slowly ran into her mouth from the corner, as she opened it to say something, but no words came out. Kid turned his back to her, but turned back around when he heard her say his name. He smirked. Abby still stared, her mouth still open. Neither of them said a word. The silence was almost unbearable.

Kid's smirk faded away. He figured he had to say something, but what? All he could do was stare at Abby, and all she could do was stare at him. The two of them continued to look into each other's faces for the longest of time. Kid finally made his way beside her and sat down in front of her. This was torture. She was staring at him with those beautiful blue eyes, every single thing he'd done going through her mind.

Abby looked at Kid's hand as it worked it's way onto her shoulder. Surprisingly, her shirt did not begin to deteriorate. She stared at his hand until she felt that it was safe enough to touch him. She slowly removed his hand from her shoulder and gently guided it onto the ground. She couldn't take it anymore. Her feelings, the way she really felt about Kid, took control of her as she leaned over to him and hesitantly placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Kid Rot's heart started to race. He was shocked at the fact that she would kiss him despite what he had done to her since their last encounter. He stared at her again, as she looked back at him, their faces blank.

Without thinking, they both leaned forward, tilted their heads, and placed their lips against one another's. Kid wrapped both arms around Abby's back while Abby wrapped her arms around his neck. Kid enjoyed the feeling of kissing her. It was too good to be true. He wished that it would never end.

Abby pushed him away a few minutes later. She couldn't believe what she'd done. She started to feel sick. She knew that no matter what, this story would not end happily ever after. She stood up, said goodbye, and walked away. Kid started to go after her, but Abby began to run.

Kid sat back down, his knees raised to the sky. After what just happened, all she could do was leave him. He stared down at his feet. Now he was the one crying. Why did this have to happen to him? Why_ him_? He buried his head into his arms that rested on his knees. He sat there, questioning the meaning of his own life.

All because of her. All because of him. All because of the one thing he wanted most... love.


End file.
